


snowy days

by zzldyck



Series: short hunter x hunter oneshots [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (maybe not), ALLUKAS A PRO COOK, Aged-Up Character(s), Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, gon can't cook..., horrible writing, how does saniy tag, killugon lol, neither can killua.., uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzldyck/pseuds/zzldyck
Summary: it's really cold outside so gon and killua decide to make hot chocolate! Even though they don't have a recipe everything is (not) gonna go perfectly fine!
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecs
Series: short hunter x hunter oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110476
Kudos: 6





	snowy days

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS MY FIRST AO3 WORK
> 
> i take criticism !!

_' Once upon a time lived 3 kids in a cottage far away from any towns. It was a crisp morning and boy was it cold! The three were huddling up on the couch , shivering and shaking in displeasure._

_Jon , who was the eldest of three sighed in distress as he pulled the comforter closer to him_

_Kallua , the 2nd child cried painfully as the crisp , cool air hit his face_

_And then there was Alluya , who was squashed between them to the point where she couldn't mov-_ ' 

The TV paused .

" Killua why would you pause that! I was sort of getting invested... " Gon whined while Killua simply just gave his eyes a roll.

" The Narrator's voice sounds horrendous , and how are you invested in the first few seconds..? "

"You'd have to watch it yourself!"

"As if."

Killua placed the remote on the table , a sigh leaving his lips as he fell on the back on the sofa. 

"I could really go for something chocolatey." That's exactly the moment that an Idea struck Gon , he knew just the thing that could make Killua want to watch the movie with him. "Hey Killua , I have an Idea!" The pale teen turned his body lazily towards the energetic boy. "If you watch the movie with me we can make hot chocolate afterwards." Killua's dull eyes immediately lightened up as he nodded his head promptly.

And that's how Killua and Gon spent two hours of their day watching a low budget Christmas movie. 

-


End file.
